


The Baby Episode

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are always asking me to write a Time Baby story, well here's my version, sort of a Tiny Toons, Rugrats, and Muppet Babies version of Doctor Who...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby Episode

She was short and pudgy with big blue-green eyes and fluffy curls. 

He was short and had a long fringe hanging down over big piney green eyes that peeked out at her shyly from behind his bangs. 

“You’re adorable!” the little girl said. She liked his polka dot bow tie, and his little rainbow braces. 

He dug a booted toe into the ground shyly and peered at her soulfully. “You’re beautiful.”

She reached out and clasped his hand. The rest of the children ran wild around them, pudgy little nymph Zygons, two twin little Sontarans in baby blue armor, the class puppy Drashig was gnawing on a bowling ball in the corner, making high pitched growly screamy noises, and a bashful little Ood sat in the corner, twiddling nervously with his stubby mouth tentacles and eyeing the others, crossing and uncrossing his legs, as if he wanted to join in, but didn’t know how.

“You can play with me,” the assertive little girl said confidently, gripping his hand. He liked her hand, he liked her, she was pretty, and sure, and she made him feel brave. 

“What shall we do?” he asked. 

She dragged him across the classroom and threw open the lid to the big blue-paneled toy trunk, she leaned in, legs kicking and pulled out two toy gunbelts, she handed him one proudly. 

“Uhm,” he bit his lip, he didn’t want to upset her, “I don’t like guns.” 

“Then what do you like?” She tilted her head, her voice piped, her eyes blinked, honestly curious, and he fell a little bit more in love. 

“I like to fix things.” He smiled proudly, sticking his stubby thumbs under his braces and stretching them happily, bouncing on his toes. 

She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the box. She came up holding a construction workers belt. She wrapped it around his waist and did the buckle. 

“There, now we match!” She grinned, proudly wearing her gunbelt, dimpled arms akimbo.

He looked down doubtfully at the empty loops on the belt, it only had a hammer hanging on one side. 

“I don’t like to hit things,” he said. 

She huffed and blew a curl out of her face. He tilted his head down and looked up at her through his bangs, unsure. 

“Right!” she dove back into the toybox, legs kicking, rummaging around in the copious interior. 

She leaned back and dropped down, and handed him a bright yellow plastic toy screwdriver. 

He took it with shining eyes, examining the plastic seams, running his little hands over it. Then held it up high like a lightsaber. “Now we can do _anything!_ ” he said in a high, excited voice. 

He looked down at her with her gunbelt, and up at his screwdriver like a lightsaber. “You can be Han Solo, and I’ll be Luke Skywalker!”

There was a crash and yowls of anguish from across the room. They saw that the little Zygons and Sontarans had toppled the Peladon’s cubs toy block Citadel. The little humanoids with their puffy stripped afros were cowering under the table, blocks scattered around them, crying.

The Drashig puppy stopped chewing on his bowling ball and gallumped over to investigate, hissing at the cubs, making them cry more. 

“Right!” the little girl said, curls abristle with righteous indignation. “That’s just _mean!_ ”

The boy grabbed her hand and flourished his screwdriver confidently, he grinned at her, a tiny little dork in a polka dot bow tie and rainbow braces. 

“ _We_ can fix it!”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
